


Soul and Body in Ecstasy.

by Josaporta



Series: The Other College AU [1]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Drugs, Ecstasy - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Lazy Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josaporta/pseuds/Josaporta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slow it down, let yourself feel it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul and Body in Ecstasy.

The first time was slow.

It started out with Tyler asking, without a question in his tone, “Let me touch your skin.” And Gabe had let him. He’d been watching Tyler run his fingers over and over and over the fabric of the blanket, his shirt, his jeans. He’d moved on to Gabe’s hair and gone down from there, skimming over his face and neck and shoulders, arms, torso. “I’m gonna touch you all over,” followed and Gabe had had no objections to that either.

“Go for it.”

Every motion was sweeping, Tyler’s hands meticulous and sliding over Gabe’s skin. He doesn’t really remember how they got like this but one moment he’d been taking a pill so he could keep up with Tyler, who had accidentally taken one, and the next the younger was babbling about how everything felt so nice.

Gabe wondered idly if he’d ever felt this good before. He doubted it.

Tyler’s hands were edging under his shirt though and Gabe was letting it slide up his midsection, the feeling of fabric—soft, rustle, slip—against his skin sent another wave of sensation down his spine.

He’d gotten really pure stuff.

The way Tyler’s fingers splay over his stomach, something about the familiarity of it while the younger is straddling his hips with his thighs pressed close sends heat pooling low in his stomach. He’s been in this situation before, never with Tyler, but with other people. A few a load a ton of people have been with him like this, but they haven’t done  this .

They haven’t paid this much attention to him. Not like Tyler does.

His dick was far too interested in this and he can feel when Tyler notices. The tension ran up his spine, and Gabe’s not sure if it’s a shiver or a twitch, but his hands don’t stop.

“Why are you hard?” His voice was velvety, rabbit soft.

“Because you’re touching me and it feels good. Do it more.” His voice was lower than he expected, looking up from where his eyes have been mostly glued to the slide of Tyler’s hands along his stomach to his face.

He was surprised by what he found. Tyler was hazy but sharp. Every motion and movement was being traced and retraced, even without him having to look. His pupils were blown wide, dark, circling masses that ate up his eyes and Gabe couldn’t tell if it was from the x or from him being a little turned on, too.

“Okay, yeah.” And he didn’t stop.

Not when he’d undoing the cold metal button and zipper on Gabe’s pants, tugging the rough denim away and down his legs. The feeling was curling more heat into the pit of his stomach and he reached up, sliding his own hands up Tyler’s thighs, palms flat and wide and feeling as much as Tyler had been trying to.

He heard Tyler make a little noise that he wants to hear it again and again because,  God , he hadn’t been expecting that—expecting this.

He wasn’t expecting Tyler’s hand, blunt nails scraping along the line of his hips, the trail of hair under his belly button. He wasn’t expecting him to lick his palm, knowing that a dry hand job is just bad. He wasn’t expecting it to feel that good, Tyler to know what he was doing like that. He wasn’t expecting the heat—want want want—in Tyler’s face and the way he dipped down to kiss at his face, lips smearing over the different textures of skin before Gabe can get a handle on one and bite down, make him make that noise again.

He felt Tyler shudder, felt his breath stuttering against his mouth.

Tyler pulled back and Gabe watched his eyes, darker than before, as he followed the trails left by his hands with his mouth.

God, this wasn’t fair.

God, he was good.

Gabe knew his limits and knew his hot spots, the way Tyler sucked at his hip is definitely one of them, and there was going to be a mark after this that he didn’t think would fade for quite some time.

He thought back to their first conversation, about how Pepsi was like choking on cum, when Tyler dipped his head down, swallowing half of him and digging his fingers into Gabe’s hips.

He tried really hard to last longer than he did, but he was high on too good of shit, fingers curled into Tyler’s hair now, and when the younger  moaned  around his dick when Gabe pulled at his hair? Well, he was a goner.

Tyler did swallow, and it made him think about Pepsi again.

He dragged him back up to kiss him, Tyler’s hands working to pull his clothes back up as Gabe’s worked to push his away, the press of his hard on spurring Gabe’s reciprocation.

He was too hazy, orgasm drunk and drugged, to do much back. He spit in his hand, wrapping long long fingers around Ty and jacking him off, swallowing every little noise and gasp with his mouth and taking every little shake and shudder into himself through his hands around Tyler’s dick and in his hair.

When Tyler came, it landed on his shirt and Gabe’s stomach, but he couldn’t really be bothered to clean it up.

He watched Tyler’s eyes get hazy, more unfocused than before. The sharp edge of arousal that had kept him grounded had faded away into the floating fog of post orgasm.

He watched him fall asleep, thinking about how they’d never even kissed before, blood rushing in his veins in a weird mix of self-satisfaction and the sinking feeling he got when something was going to go wrong.

Gabe decided, as he watched the younger slip out of consciousness, fingers still curling over Gabe’s chest as the older repositioned them, that he’d deal with that later. He’d liked this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a different verse than the main college au.  
> This one is with ecstasy addict!Gabe and first time being high!Tyler.


End file.
